Au milieu des cauchemars
by larissita
Summary: C'est souvent pendant la nuit que les cauchemars et les démons reviennent nous hanter. Les vengeurs ne le savant que trop et lors de ces nuits on peut presque les entendre parler. Thorki, Stony, WidowXHawkeye
1. Loki Laufeyson

**Alors je fait juste réposter ce chapitre qui à gentiment été par ma superbe Bêta qui est un ange de me corriger. Donc merci à **_Ondatra zibethicus_ ** je saurait jamais la remercier assez, surtout avec toutes les fautes que je fais :)**

**À dans une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre, basé sur un certain Asgardien super beau**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Loki_

Dans une chambre fermée à double tour, au milieu du palais d'Asgard, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'agitait dans son sommeil. Souvent, lorsqu'il dormait, les peurs accumulées depuis quatre mille ans lui revenaient. Et même éveillé, elles passaient en boucle dans son esprit torturé. Loki n'était certes pas un saint mais tout n'était pas de sa faute. N'importe qui à sa place aurait tourné un peu dingo.

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, proche de l'hystérie. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche si ce n'est un cri silencieux, plus terrible que tout autre. La nuit, tous ses démons le rattrapaient, le couvrant de honte et de douleur. Honte de n'avoir pu être celui que les autres avaient voulu, douleur de n'être jamais accepté même de ceux qui se disaient sa famille.

Petit, il n'était pas considéré comme un prince, il était l'autre fils, celui qui ne pesait rien dans la balance, celui de trop, qui ne pourrait jamais être guerrier. Or, sur une planète comme Asgard, les guerriers prônaient sur les autres. Tout bon roi et prince était forgé sur un champ de bataille et nulle part ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un guerrier et donc, il s'était replié vers la magie.

L'enfant qu'il avait autrefois été se souvenait des quelques brefs moments de bonheur qu'il avait eus. Ces moments passés pendant la nuit, quand il faisait froid, quand personne ne pouvait le juger, où il sortait pour aller dans la bibliothèque, son père ne savait pas qu'il apprenait la magie, il était jeune et voulait en faire la surprise. Quand son père l'avait découvert il avait pris une sacrée correction, il avait eu du mal à marcher pendant des jours !

Loki se souvenait du gamin d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, qui cherchait les câlins et la chaleur des autres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où les gens le repoussaient avec dégout, où celui qu'il pensait être son père le repoussait durement mais qu'il laissait son vrai enfant le faire autant qu'il voulait, les fois où celle qu'il aimait comme sa mère se détournait malgré tout. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec celui qui était apparemment son frère qu'il recevait un peu de ce dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il s'était demandé toute sa vie si quelqu'un avait un jour remarqué qu'il n'allait presque jamais souper avec les autres. Au lieu de cela, il allait dans les jardins pleurer, espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait et viendrait le chercher, mais il n'y avait jamais personne. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne.

Il avait, malgré toutes les difficultés, continué à apprendre la magie et était rapidement devenu le plus fort sorcier des neufs royaumes. C'est un adolescent en mal d'amour qui attendait quelque chose de son père, peu importe quoi, un signe de respect, un simple sourire. Il n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'un regard sévère quand il l'avait mentionnée. Résigné, il avait commencé à faire des escapades dans les autres mondes. Il avait aussi affiné sa langue au point de devenir le Dieu du mensonge. Avec sa magie, il faisait tour sur tour à tous ceux qui osaient lui lancer ne serait-ce qu'un regard mal intentionné. Avec le temps, il avait même appris à manipuler de mieux en mieux. Il était devenu un expert.

Quand il avait découvert ces véritables origines, il avait eu envie de tout détruire, de tout briser, de les briser eux! Il avait eu envie de leur montrer ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient créé, car toute sa vie était un mensonge, il était un mensonge et il s'était entouré d'autres mensonges par leur faute. Et il y avait aussi Thor, celui qui accéderait au trône malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un imbécile car son père lui avait tout laissé passer. Alors il avait manipulé tout le monde pour que Thor se retrouve en exil et apprenne de ses erreurs, qu'il apprenne à être roi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé vivre, il n'avait jamais voulu vivre.

Son corps était d'ailleurs tâché et marqué par ces tentatives de suicide, celles qui étaient venues avant d'avoir ces enfants et après n'avoir pu les revoir. Ils lui avaient ôté ses enfants, ceux qu'il aimait tellement malgré leur aspect physique.

Le premier n'était guère qu'un accident, en réalité, à moins que son père ne l'ait planifié. Odin lui avait demandé de distraire un cheval : à cet âge, il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids physiquement alors il s'était transformé en jument pour retenir son attention. Pourtant, à un moment, la monture l'avait rattrapé et quelques mois plus tard, naissait un petit poulain. Il avait huit pattes mais Loki l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Mais, Odin les avait séparés et avait utilisé son fils comme monture, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Loki.

Il y avait ensuite eu Fenrir, son deuxième fils. Il avait retrouvé une partie de son bonheur perdu avec lui. Il s'était enfui avec son petit louveteau pendant quelques mois. Odin l'avait attrapé et lui avait une fois de plus enlevé ce qu'il aimait le plus, le laissant un peu plus au bord du gouffre. Il avait enchaîné son louveteau dans une grotte et toutes les nuits, Loki avait versé des larmes pour ces deux fils, et plus de marques de suicide s'étaient rajouté sur son corps. Thor le trouvait souvent aux portes de la mort, presque baigné dans son propre sang.

Jörmungand avait été sa troisième grossesse. Il l'avait caché avec toutes sortes de sortilèges et incantations mais on disait qu'Odin voyait tout, et une fois de plus, il avait tout vu. Il avait jeté son troisième dans le gouffre et avait forcé Loki à regarder. Loki se souvenait comment il s'était effondré et avait même tenté de sauter, Thor l'avait retenu et son père l'avait fait enfermer le temps qu'il sorte de son état catatonique. L'épouse d'Odin était venue le voir pour lui apporter des nouvelles de son dernier fils. Le savoir vivant l'avait presque comblé, son bébé allait bien, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Pourtant, bientôt, il se retrouva de nouveau avec le ventre rond. Il donna vie à son dernier enfant. Hela était magnifique, la moitié de son corps était baigné de lumière et de vie, l'autre n'était que ténèbres mais elle avait cette douceur et cette odeur sucrée qui lui apportait la paix. Une fois de plus, Loki s'était échappé et cette fois-ci, Odin ne l'attrapa que des années plus tard. Hela avait déjà grandi et s'était échappée grâce au pont arc-en-ciel pour rejoindre le monde des morts où elle servait maintenant de guide. Elle viendrait peut-être le chercher quand il mourrait.

Pendant que Loki se perdait dans ses pensées, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts qui ne brillaient plus de malice. Il se mit en boule sous les draps, cherchant la chaleur qu'il n'avait pas, une main sur le ventre en espérant trouver ce lien qu'il avait avec chacun de ces enfants qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, son autre main refaisant chaque cicatrices et marques qu'il avait eues. Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal comme la fois où on les lui avait cousues pendant deux ans car son père avait pensé qu'il mentait. Après les sanglots, il finit par regarder fixement la fenêtre : que ne ferait-il pas pour pouvoir enfin mourir ? Au fond, Loki était juste brisé, les autres ne comprenaient pas, tout simplement. Alors que son propre frère avait toujours promis qu'il serait là, il n'y avait jamais eu personne.


	2. Thor Odinson

Encore une fois merci à ma super bêta pour la correction, elle est trop cool.

Voici un deuxième chapitre puisque je me sentait méchante de ne rien avoir posté :)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Thor_

Dans sa chambre du palais, Thor se couchait. La fête en son honneur venait de prendre fin et pourtant, il avait ce goût amer au fond de la gorge, la place à sa droite était vide maintenant. Après le retour de Loki au palais, celui-ci avait été jugé. Pourtant, son père avait refusé la sentence de mort et l'avait tout simplement enfermé. Loki avait le droit de se promener dans le palais mais il n'avait toujours pas fait un pas hors de sa chambre. Son frère ne faisait plus rien, il ne sortait même plus pour aller à la bibliothèque ou même manger : il ne mangeait plus rien du tout, même si on le lui apportait.

Thor se surprit à penser aux enfants que lui et son frère avaient étés autrefois. Son premier souvenir clair avec Loki est quand celui-ci avait appris à dire son premier mot, son nom, ou peut-être était-ce quand Loki avait appris à marcher : Thor lui avait tenu les mains et quand il l'avait lâché, son frère avait continué de marcher pour lui faire un câlin.

Aux gamins qui sortaient sans ne se soucier de rien, ceux qui faisaient des bêtises, ceux qui riaient. Avant tout le malheur qu'ils avaient vécu. Combien des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus et pourtant, il entendait encore le son, clair, délicat et magnifique comme la glace.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils passaient leur temps à courir et sauter partout, le matin avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut car Loki se fatiguait vite dans la chaleur. Son frère avait toujours été plus petit et maigre que lui. Petit, il tombait souvent malade mais ne pleurait jamais. Toutefois, il y avait ces rares nuits où Loki faisait des cauchemars et venait se réfugier dans son lit, ces nuits où ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, Loki cherchant la chaleur et lui à se refroidir après ces journées à sauter et courir comme un idiot. Ce que Thor n'avait jamais dit est que, bien que Loki semble n'en avoir plus rien à faire de lui, lui avait encore besoin de serrer son frère et de retrouver cette étrange paix d'autrefois.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, Thor entrainait toujours Loki dans les ennuis et ça retombait toujours sur son pauvre frère qui le protégeait pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. Il avait consolé son frère chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et avait même pansé ces nombreuses blessures. Les marques sur le corps de son frère lui brisaient le cœur un peu plus à chaque instant. Lui qui était si petit et si mince, sa peau était toujours trop blanche et le fait qu'il ne mangeait plus rien ne faisait que ronger lentement Thor. Pourtant, Loki était beau, il avait un charme chaud et exotique alors que tout dans son apparence ressemblait à de la glace froide.

Puis, ils avaient tous les deux grandi, lui avait consacré tout son temps à ces cours d'armes et son frère, laissé de côté par tout le monde, s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque pour apprendre la magie. Loki parlait souvent de son envie de rendre fier leur père malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre. Thor s'émerveillait en voyant Loki s'entrainer et créer des papillons ou des petits oiseaux qu'il laissait voler quelques instants avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans une fumée verte. C'est un peu avant ce temps que remonte le dernier vrai rire de son frère.

Puis, ils avaient encore grandi, passant à l'adolescence. Thor avait vite découvert que les filles s'intéressaient à lui mais lui, ne parlait qu'à Sif qu'il ne considérait que comme une amie, les autres filles dans son lit n'étaient que de passage. Et pendant cette époque, Thor devait l'avouer, il était devenu un idiot. Il faisait connerie sur connerie et ne réussissait jamais à arranger les choses et bien sûr, ses amis suivaient. Le seul qui le retenait était Loki qu'il écoutait de moins en moins et qui prenait souvent le tord pour lui.

Il y avait eu cette fois particulièrement stupide où il les avait tous convaincus d'aller au royaume des morts. Ses amis avaient suivi et Loki avait tout fait pour les empêcher puis avait fini par venir avec eux pour limiter les dégâts. Quand Odin les avait convoqués, son frère avait essayé de calmer son père mais la sentence lui était tombée dessus alors qu'il était le seul non coupable. Odin avait dit que menteur il était et pour cela, il lui avait fait coudre les lèvres. Deux ans de silence, voilà ce que Loki avait gagné pour avoir essayé de raisonner et protéger l'imbécile que Thor était.

Pendant ces deux années, sa propre vie avait été un chaos. Il faisait stupidité sur stupidité, ses amis le poussant constamment à faire plus, mais son père ne faisait pas plus que le sermonner. Pendant la nuit, il allait voir son frère mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas. Et pourtant, plus d'une fois, il trouva Loki sur le sol en train de se vider de son sang. Son frère était donc triste à ce point à cause de son silence ? Après les deux ans, il avait lui-même enlevé les fils qui cousaient la bouche de son frère. Loki ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant une centaine d'années. Après tout, si Loki en avait souffert, c'était de sa faute. Thor avait fait comme si de rien n'était, laissant son frère de côté.

Il y avait ces plus ou moins longues périodes où il s'absentait et revenait brisé, comme s'il avait perdu ce qui était le plus important pour lui. Il se souvenait aussi que la première fois qu'Odin l'avait corrigé pour avoir fait ça, son père était revenu avec un étrange poulain à huit pattes, auquel son frère semblait particulièrement attaché mais qu'il lui était interdit de voir. La deuxième fois, père était revenu avec un louveteau qu'il avait fait enfermer dans une grotte avec des gardes. Pourtant, c'est la troisième fois qui inquiéta le plus Thor. Son père avait jeté un petit serpent dans le néant mais ce qui l'avait vraiment choqué, c'était que Loki avait voulu plonger juste après. Si Thor n'avait pas été là, il était sûr que son frère se serait balancé sans y penser. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à l'animal? La quatrième fois, Loki avait disparu pendant des années et quand Odin avait enfin réussi à l'attraper, il avait un sourire satisfait. Loki ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces évènements mais les jours suivants, il avait vu son frère aller poser des questions à Heimdall, avec qui, pourtant, il ne s'entendait pas du tout. Quand il revenait de ces visites, Loki semblait avoir retrouvé le bonheur d'autrefois.

Le goût amer dans sa gorge se faisant trop fort, il se leva de son lit et ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre. Le blond se figea en voyant l'ombre de son frère dehors, il était toujours son frère malgré tout, peu importe ce que les autres disaient. Il regarda longuement Loki qui avait les deux mains sur le ventre, comme une femme enceinte le ferait. Il chantait une berceuse étrange :

_«Qui eut cru que le méfait pouvait faire tant de choses_

_La première fut un qui courait bien trop vite_

_La deuxième un combattant sauvage et grandi_

_La troisième un cercle infini du fond de Midgard_

_La quatrième lumière et ombre qui guide tous en leur temps_

_Pourtant le méfait aime ces petites choses et ne voit en eux que beauté et rareté_

_Or celui qui mentait, lui a tout enlevé sans pitié, le laissant déchiré.»_

Que voulait-il dire ? De qui ou de quoi parlait-il? Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui demanderait, dans quelques temps… dans quelques années…

* * *

Alors le petit poème/berceuse est complètement mienne bien que franchement je me suis pas cassé la tête, je l'aime bien pareille...

Alors ça mérite une review? Parce que je sait pas si ça vaut la peine que je continue :( J'aimerais la continuer mais je suis entrain d'écrire tout plein d'autres fics alors...


	3. Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton

**Alors encore une fois merci à ma bêta qui a bien voulut corriger ce chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à toutes les reviews ça me fait trop plaisir que ça vaut la peine de continuer cette fic.**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Natasha et Clint_

Dans la tour Stark, dans un lit, une forme se dressa en sursaut, au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se leva rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle devait se laver et enlever tout le sang de ses mains. Comment tout ce sang se retrouvait sur ses mains? Pourquoi? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi ça la poursuivait ? Natasha sentait le poids des années que son corps ne prenait pas. Après tout, elle était née en 1928, elle avait eu le même traitement que le Capitaine America. Sauf que pour elle, c'était des années supplémentaires pour le service russe.

Sous l'eau, elle soupira. Ses cauchemars avaient toujours été fréquents et ce n'est pas le fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit qui était étrange. Pourtant, elle se réveillait toujours et encore avec cette même sensation de panique et de peur. Peur de ce qu'elle avait fait et peur de ce qu'elle aurait dû faire.

Beaucoup diraient qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant mais elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, chercher de l'aide ou aider les autres à s'échapper des décombres mais elle était juste restée là, les fixant comme si tout allait s'arranger par magie. Elle avait compris que c'était bien réel quand les gens étaient arrivés pour voir s'il y avait des survivants. Ils n'avaient trouvé que l'enfant à côté des débris, qui tenait la main du cadavre de sa mère. Le sang de sa propre mère coulant sur ses minuscules mains.

Les souvenirs lui venaient seuls, cherchant sans doute à la torturer, à lui prouver qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix, qu'elle ne serait jamais pardonnée par ceux qu'elle avait pourtant aimé de toute son âme.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce monsieur, celui qui était venu la voir alors qu'elle pleurait, celui qui l'avait consolée et qui lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Et que pouvait faire d'autre son cœur d'enfant que de le croire. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert malgré les larmes qui tombaient encore, montrait tout l'espoir qu'elle avait eu.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté cet espoir car il avait été le seul qui n'avait jamais été vain. Il avait vraiment pris soin d'elle comme sa propre fille, l'avait encouragée et aimée comme telle. Avec lui, elle s'était découvert des passions, des rêves, des envies et des espoirs. Elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle devait et était devenue une célèbre ballerine. Elle aimait beaucoup travailler niveau physique, elle était contente d'elle-même. Certes, des fois, la nuit, ses cauchemars revenaient, la peur s'infiltrait et le doute la faisait étouffer mais il était toujours là pour lui chanter une chanson, il était toujours là pour un câlin et pour chasser les doutes et la peur. Elle avait presque eu une vie normale pendant ces années, heureuse malgré ses malheurs passés. Son père adoptif était mort quelques années après son mariage.

À peine majeure, elle avait rencontré un homme qu'elle avait pu aimer. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient fous, ils s'aimaient, ils avaient pris le risque. À peine majeurs, ils étaient mariés. Natasha y avait trouvé son bonheur. Alexi était un pilote d'essai soviétique et ils étaient tout simplement heureux. Pourtant, il semblait que cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle était en plein bonheur, le destin avait décidé de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Elle avait toujours été très physique et une organisation l'avait recrutée. Elle s'améliorait et aimait son nouveau travail. La douleur fût horrible ce jour où, rentrée chez elle en espérant retrouver son époux qu'elle adorait tant, elle trouva à la place une simple lettre. Le papier était jaune, semblait usé, rugueux et triste, même l'écriture sur le dessus semblait un mauvais présage. Les larmes coulèrent quand elle avait lu ce qui s'était passé.

Son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui rendait ses journées spéciales, celui qui chassait ses peurs la nuit, avait eu un accident qui lui avait été fatal. En quelques minutes, tout le bonheur qu'elle avait pris des années à construire venait d'être détruit, massacré. Natasha s'était senti comme la petite fille qui tremblait car elle avait tout perdu, cette petite fille était encore là, enterrée sous les faux-semblants mais toujours là et elle tremblait et souffrait.

Pendant des journées entières, elle avait perdu tout contrôle, elle ne voyait plus le temps passer, elle se concentrait tout simplement sur le travail en oubliant le reste. Se rappeler était tout simplement trop terrible, elle ne pouvait pas.

Pourtant, le temps fit son œuvre et elle quitta les services russes après avoir fait la rencontre de Barton Clint. Tous deux avaient quitté une vie pour une nouvelle au SHIELD. Ils aimaient être espions. De toute façon, qu'auraient-ils pu être d'autre ? Ils étaient bons à cela, alors pourquoi changer ? Ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble et Natasha retrouvait un peu d'Alexi en Clint.

Clint s'était enfui d'un orphelinat pour travailler dans un cirque, puis était devenu tueur. Il avait décidé de tout quitter pour partir avec Natasha.

Tout naturellement, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Au fond, elle restait encore cette petite fille qui pleurait car elle était seule, la petite fille qui voyait dans Alexi un peu de son père adoptif et un peu d'Alexi dans Clint. Pourtant, maintenant, elle était une espionne et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec son meilleur ami.

Puis il y avait eu Fury et son projet des _vengeurs_. Au début, elle avait été plutôt hésitante mais ensuite, Clint avait été enlevé par Loki et elle avait décidé que peu importe le prix, peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle ne laisserait pas mourir le troisième homme qui comptait pour elle. Alors elle avait travaillé de son mieux avec ces hommes.

Avec le temps, elle en était venue à considérer chacun d'entre eux comme sa famille, une famille bizarre, dysfonctionnelle, où il y avait beaucoup de batailles, mais sa famille à elle. Natasha alla se recoucher contre le corps chaud de Barton. Tout irait mieux demain. Elle avait les gars pour lui remonter le moral, Tony pour la faire rire, Steve pour être gentil, Banner pour l'aider et Clint pour l'aimer. Avec un sourire, elle se laissa aller au sommeil.

* * *

**Alors vous aimez?**


	4. Steve Rogers

__**Je me sentait d'humeur méchante et j'avais décidé de poster en retard pour ma simple envie sadique mais je pouvais pas faire souffrir mes lecteurs alors voila**

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Steve Rogers_

Steve s'était enfermé tôt dans sa chambre cette journée, il devait être à peine 19 heures. Il regarda la chambre que Tony lui avait donnée et se retrouva à sourire devant la photo qu'il avait de Peggy sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait été si importante dans sa vie. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait jamais eu la danse qu'elle lui avait promise. Elle et son meilleur ami, Bucky, lui manquaient un peu plus chaque jour. Le monde qu'il avait connu lui manquait également.

Steve se souvenait souvent de sa vie d'avant, comme des flashs qui revenaient lorsque les deux réalités se mélangeaient, quand quelqu'un disait une phrase ou faisait un geste qui lui rappelait Bucky. Tout avait changé trop vite pour lui, comme du jour au lendemain, après tout même son corps était resté parfaitement le même. Il se demandait souvent si un jour il mourrait. Vivrait-il encore des années en voyant, une fois de plus, son monde décliner sans lui ? Il ne le supporterait pas encore une fois, cela serait trop dur.

Souvent, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il vivait dans ce monde futur n'était qu'un rêve. Il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre avec Peggy lui tenant la main et Bucky inquiet et nerveux à ses côtés. Ils lui diraient que grâce à son intervention, crâne rouge était mort et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que la guerre finisse enfin. Et Peggy lui dirait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre pour lui donner la danse et peut-être même l'aurait-il dans l'infirmerie où il venait de se réveiller.

Capitaine America se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Il les avait revus. Il savait que c'était bel et bien arrivé, que ceux qu'il avait connus, étaient bel et bien morts. Soudain, une image lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était floue, comme vieillie par le temps, mais il pouvait encore se souvenir de sa mère. Contrairement à son père que Steve, enfant, avait toujours détesté, sa mère avait été la représentation même de la bonté et la douceur, elle avait toujours été si gentille.

Il se souvenait encore comment elle trouvait le temps de l'aider dans ses études, même quand elle était fatiguée par les journées du travail dangereux qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'assurait toujours qu'il mange comme il faut et qu'il ait tout le nécessaire. Sa mort lui avait fait si mal.

Elle avait été le monde de Steve jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Ensuite, le blond avait juste pensé à s'enrôler en pleine guerre. Il avait besoin d'aider les gens, comme pour rattraper sa faute envers sa mère. Après sa disparition, il avait même arrêté de dessiner : les traits autrefois clairs et doux de ses dessins étaient devenus sombres, lourds, tristes. Ils restaient beaux mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Il se souvenait que son physique pendant cette période, l'avait dégouté : il semblait être le seul à être trop maigre, trop petit. En ce temps-là, il avait envié et jalousé son meilleur ami qui, à ses yeux, semblait tout avoir. Pourtant, on lui avait également donné sa chance, pas de la même façon mais tout de même. Un scientifique était venu avec la solution miracle à son problème, il était venu avec son plus grand souhait. Certes, il aurait pu mourir, mais c'était si léger face à ses désirs.

Alors il l'avait suivi sans dire plus que nécessaire. Le scientifique avait dit voir quelque chose en lui, quelque chose dans ses tentatives, dans ses espoirs. Et lui avait voulu croire en ce que le scientifique croyait. En fin de compte, il s'était mit à vraiment apprécier l'homme qui, à ces yeux, devint très vite cette figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

L'entrainement militaire fut vraiment ardu pour son corps : il n'avait pas le physique pour supporter tout ce travail. Il faisait de son mieux et se surpassait le plus possible mais ce n'était pas suffisant alors il y allait du mieux de son intelligence. Quand il était arrivé devant l'épreuve du drapeau, il n'avait pu que sourire devant le manque d'intelligence et de réflexion des soldats. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait compris que certains comme lui devenaient capitaines alors que les autres était faits pour suivre les ordres.

Steve se souvenait avoir rougi sous le regard gentiment étonné et étrangement fier que Peggy lui avait lancé ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été flatté par les attentions qu'elle avait pour lui : après tout, elle était le modèle féminin parfait à ses yeux. Rogers se rappelait encore des images qui remplissaient sa tête quand il la voyait. Rien de pervers, il était trop innocent pour ça. C'étaient juste des scénarios qui exprimaient ses envies de l'embrasser.

Puis il y avait eu l'injection de sérum et il avait rarement eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, mais comme il le faisait pour Bucky, Peggy et celui qui lui avait donné une chance, il l'avait fait avec courage. Le meurtre de celui qui avait peu à peu pris le rôle de père lui avait fait mal mais il était resté la tête haute pour lui et avait attrapé ce nazi qui l'avait tué.

Une fois de retour, parmi l'armée, il avait eu ce sentiment de frustration extrême. C'est pourquoi quand son meilleur ami avait manqué à l'appel, il était allé le chercher, lui et les autres, peu importe les conséquences et ce que le général dirait. Quand il était revenu, il avait été considéré comme un héros et il avait dès lors été vraiment capitaine America. La suite s'étaient déroulée trop rapidement, les souvenirs lui revenaient que par flashs bien qu'il en sache l'essentiel. Et ensuite, le sommeil rien d'autre.

Son réveil avait été tordu. Il avait complètement paniqué mais après avoir été voir ce qu'il restait de sa première vie, son esprit s'était doucement calmé. Même si le monde avait changé, ils avaient encore besoin de se souvenir du passé, et lui était là pour ça. Il avait été ravi de voir que, malgré le temps, il était resté présent, comme un symbole de paix et de liberté.

Puis Fury avait fait appel à lui pour la mission des vengeurs et il avait accepté, on avait besoin de lui. Certes, au début, cela avait été tendu mais, après de la bataille contre Loki, il s'était soudain senti comme en compagnie de vieux amis. Avec le temps, il étaient passés au-dessus des différents et des conflits pour devenir presque une famille, brisée et incongrue certes, mais une famille tout de même. Steve se sentait bien avec eux, ils étaient tous des gens qui avaient trop vécu, des vies brisées. Mais ils se rafistolaient les uns les autres, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et c'était bien pour lui.

* * *

J'espère avoir plus de review que la dernière fois :(


	5. Anthony Stark

**Je sait que je suis en retard mais que voulez-vous j'avais l'envie sadique de vous faire attendre un peu. Encore une fois merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis dans favoris/suivis ou qui ont commenté.**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Tony Stark_

Tony se réveilla en retenant sa respiration. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de compagnie dans son lit? Question stupide. Depuis les vengeurs. Trop occupé à sauver le monde. Le brun soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bien dormi? Encore une question stupide. Depuis sa séquestration en Afghanistan, il y avait quelques années. Tony se leva pour aller manger quelque chose dans la cuisine, seule la nourriture pourrait le calmer. Il se faisait penser à une adolescente qui avalait ces émotions parfois.

En chemin, Stark se surprit à penser à son enfance, à sa mère divorcée de son père qui ne voulait rien savoir de son fils et à son père qui, à part pour en faire un héritier, passait plus de temps en charmante compagnie qu'avec son fils. Il n'avait jamais eu d'importance aux yeux de son père et il l'avait toujours su mais, pourtant, il l'avait espéré. C'est lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées que, soudain, il comprenait parfaitement Loki : il avait agi pour se faire remarquer par son père et s'était fait punir une fois de plus alors que Thor n'avait jamais été réprimandé pour ses fautes. Odin avait passé son temps avec Thor, son père à lui avait partagé son temps entre alcool, femmes et travail. Il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour sa progéniture.

Enfant, il avait eu un mince espoir d'avoir un jour de l'importance pour lui. Petit, il allait souvent dans l'atelier de son père, espérant qu'ils auraient quelque chose en commun s'il s'intéressait à ce que son père faisait. Ils auraient ainsi eu des choses sur lesquelles parler, même sans parler, juste passer un peu de temps dans la même pièce sans que son père ne le trouve inutile. Rien n'y avait fait.

Pourtant, il avait encore espéré y arriver lorsqu'il avait fait ses études dans la spécialité de son père, se forçant au maximum, dépassant chaque génie en la matière. À quinze ans, il avait fini toutes les études nécessaires et connaissait presque plus que son père. Alors il avait commencé à créer lui aussi mais son père n'y faisait toujours pas attention.

A peine quelques mois après sa sortie des études, il s'était fait kidnapper par des gens qui voulaient de l'argent de la part de son père. Son père n'avait rien donné, il avait refusé de « gaspiller un seul dollar » pour son bien-être. Tony ne se souvient plus trop de comment il a fait mais il est rentré chez lui ce soir-là. Quand il avait ouvert la porte de sa maison, son père ne l'attendait même pas. À cet instant, tous les minces espoirs qu'il avait eus un jour, se sont brisés en mille morceaux. Après tout, même son père avait été clair sur le sujet, Tony était sa plus grande création, jamais fils ou enfant, création et rien d'autre. Pour son père, il n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une vulgaire invention, seulement destinée à continuer à faire grandir la compagnie qu'il avait créée.

Quand son père était mort, il n'avait rien senti. Pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Son géniteur n'avait rien voulu savoir de lui alors lui ne prendrait même pas le temps d'aller à son enterrement. A la suite de cet événement, sa vie était tombée dans une monotonie incroyable qui se résumait à dormir, travailler, manger, inventer, sortir, travailler, manger, conférences pour bien se faire voir, sexe, sexe, sexe et encore manger et dormir, et après cela, encore du sexe juste pour travailler après. On était un millionnaire playboy philanthrope ou on ne l'était pas, tout simplement.

L'événement majeur de sa vie, celui qui l'a complètement changé, c'est sa séquestration en Afghanistan. Pour la première fois, il avait eu peur plus que toute autre chose. Il en avait tremblé mais avec lui, il y avait eu Yinsen, celui qui l'avait aidé, qui avait même donné sa vie pour que l'ébauche d'armure ait suffisant d'énergie pour que lui s'échappe, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Tony s'était senti plus proche de cet homme qu'il n'avait connu que quelques jours, que de son propre père. Grâce à cet homme, il avait eu une vision différente du monde, il avait vu tout le mal de ses créations et avait pris la décision d'y mettre une fin, pour Yinsen.

Il ne voulait plus détruire de vie. Il voulait en sauver peu importe sa propre vie. Alors il était retourné chez lui, avait annoncé devant la presse qu'il ne ferait plus d'armes et était allé s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour faire une meilleure armure. Puis, quand il eut fini, il est allé défendre et libérer un village qui avait été détruit avec les armes que sa compagnie avait vendues. Voir cette famille réunie, celle dont le père avait failli se faire tuer, l'avait rendu fier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il voulait laver le sang qui lui tâchait inconsciemment les mains.

Et peut-être cherchait-il un tout petit mini bout d'attention, mais cela, même à moitié mort, il ne le dirait pas à un des vengeurs. Ils étaient devenus les seuls avec Pepper avec qui il passait du temps : ses amis d'avant vivaient dans un autre monde, ils ne comprenaient pas car ils ne le pouvaient pas malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Parfois, ils lui manquaient mais Tony se disait souvent que c'était mieux ainsi : ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde.

Pepper avait été son plus grand soutien depuis toujours. En elle, Tony avait trouvé une amie digne de confiance et une aide attentive. À un moment, ils étaient sortis ensemble mais ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné : elle méritait mieux que lui. Avec le temps, il en était venu à la voir comme une petite sœur. C'est, au fond, ce qu'elle était. Elle l'aidait constamment avec son travail, planifiait tout et ne se fâchait pas quand il oubliait son anniversaire, elle était parfaite. De plus, elle avait été très compréhensive après leur rupture et avec les évènements, les problèmes des vengeurs, elle s'était adaptée.

Tony entra calmement dans la cuisine, pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne mais se figeât devant Rogers qui venait apparemment prendre de la nourriture. Il vit le capitaine sortir une grande assiette qui contenait un gâteau au chocolat et en couper une grande tranche avec un regard gourmand, alors comme ça, le super soldat avait un péché mignon ? Steve se trouvait dos à Stark ce qui lui laissait une magnifique vue sur ses fesses en boxers. Tony eut un sourire pervers : qui serait prêt à parier qu'il serait capable de faire changer de bord le soldat ?

* * *

**Alors moi ou ma bêta méritons un commentaire? *Gros yeux tristes***


	6. Bruce Banner

_**Voici le dernier chapitre! Encore merci à ma Bêta qui as corrigé ce chapitre 2 fois avant de me l'envoyer enfin. Merci à vous aussi qui lissez cette fic.**  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Bruce Banner_

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Bruce décida enfin d'arrêter son travail pour la nuit. Pourtant il n'avait toujours pas sommeil, cela lui arrivait souvent, moins depuis qu'il partageait la vie des vengeurs mais souvent tout de même. Le sommeil ne venait jamais facilement quand un monstre géant et vert hyper destructeur demande de sortir.

Bruce se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'on lui avait fait lire le livre _L'étrange cas de Docteur Jekyll et Monsieur Hyde_, à cette époque il n'avait pas trop compris l'intérêt de ce livre, après tout séparer deux parties d'une même personne ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. L'ironie de sa vie après son accident avec les rayons gamma lui avait servis de leçon.

Sa vie avait le plus normal jusqu'à son accident, il avait des parents correctes, il avait des études dans ce qu'il aimait et était doué, il avait vite trouvé un travail de laboratoire qui lui plaisait et on l'avait même laissé faire ces propres expériences. Aucun problème majeur ou de grande catastrophe dans sa vie, rien, non tout avait changé un jour.

Ce jour-là, il avait entendu plusieurs de ces collègues parler d'un super-soldat, on lui avait vite expliqué que ce soldat avait été fait par un autrichien pour les américains durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Ce soldat serait celui qui aurait mis fin à la guerre, Bruce avait toujours cru que Capitaine america n'était en fait qu'un mythe. Le SHIELD financerait toute recherche qui aurait pour but de reproduire le sérum qu'ils avaient injecté à monsieur Rogers.

Bruce s'était donc mis très vite au travail, créant substance sur substance dont il fessait réagir les composants en les passant dans les rayons gamma. Il y en avait une qui se rapprochait beaucoup et il avait donc pensé à la tester, mais sur qui? N'ayant aucun cobaye il l'avait utilisé sur lui-même en pensant que les effets en petite quantité seraient minimes, ironie quand tu nous tiens. Après avoir passé sous les rayons gamma rien ne s'était passé automatiquement même pas de changement physique. En sentant la colère d'un nouvel échec monter en lui il s'était sentit tremblé.

Par la suite il n'avait qu'été spectateur de ce que son corps avait fait, le colosse qu'il était devenu était fâché et voulait tout détruire alors il le ferait. Il comprenait soudain le problème du livre qu'il avait lu. Il était docteur Jekyll et son monsieur Hyde était un colossal et géant monstre vert qui apparaissait quand il était fâché et qui détruisait tout. Des fois il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de si mal pour être puni de cette façon.

Quand vous êtes un monstre vert géant, le SHIELD vous tombe rapidement dessus et donc il avait dû fuir n'importe où pour ne pas se faire attraper, tuer ou encore servir pour des expériences très douloureuses. Il s'est enfuit dans d'autres pays, allant partout dans le globe, ils l'avaient suivi, pisté et presque capturé à chaque fois. Le monstre vert en colère qui causait des catastrophes était plutôt difficile à cacher surtout quand il fessait ces crises. Il était donc parti en Inde en tout discrétion possible et était disparu dans la masse incroyable de personnes.

Cette partie de sa vie, il l'avait vécu pour les autres, ceux qui avaient besoin de soins, ceux qui n'avaient pas d'argent. Il avait calmé le Hulk en aidant les autres, en se sentant utile, en dominant sa rage. Il avait aidé le plus de gens possible pendant de nombreuses années. Il en était presque venu à oublier sa vie d'avant, celle du physicien idiot qui avait testé un produit dangereux sur lui-même pour être reconnu. Pendant son temps dans ce pays-là il s'était un peu oublié lui-même et avait même oublié peu à peu ce qu'il avait tellement dans la physique, ce qui le fascinait autrefois.

Mais on ne peut jamais courir de ces problèmes durant très longtemps, lors d'une soirée où il venait de faire naître un bébé, une petite fille était venu le voir, lui disant que quelqu'un de sa famille avait besoin de soins, il l'avait suivi hors de la ville sans se poser trop de questions, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui alors il répondait tout simplement. Quand il entra dans la petite maison il ne trouva que la fillette qui partit par la fenêtre et une agente du SHIELD. Il avait compris qu'ils ne l'avaient pas perdu de vue à ce moment, ils l'avaient simplement laissé vivre en paix tant qu'il saurait se contrôler et n'auraient pas besoin de lui pour une quelconque raison. L'agent Natasha Romanoff l'avait donc persuadé de la suivre dans les quartiers de la communauté secrète pour faire face à un danger venant de l'espace.

Enfin de décompte ils voulaient de sa part que ces connaissances sur les rayons gamma pour trouver un cube qui pourrait servir d'énergie infinie, c'est du moins ce qu'ils ont dit. Leur demande parait moins innocente quand il y a abord une énorme cage indestructible fais sur mesure pour Hulk. De plus le fait d'être constamment entouré de gens même dans un laboratoire le mettait sur les nerfs ce qui n'était jamais bon pour Hulk. En plus de cela, il y avait le frère adopté de Thor qui tuait des gens et voulait régner sur Terre parce qu'il a des problèmes familiaux, c'est compréhensible de pas être content mais de là à chercher à détruire plusieurs planètes dans le seul but de faire plaisir à son père adoptif, il va un peu loin. À un certain moment tout ce que Bruce se souvient c'est que le capitaine et Stark se battaient, Thor encourageait et l'agent nommé Coulson s'est fait tuer par Loki. Ensuite de ça il a craqué puis quand il a repris conscience on l'avait jeté sur la terre ferme dans la capsule qui devait être sa prison.

Ensuite de ça il était allé rejoindre les vengeurs qui à causent de la presque mort de Coulson se sentaient coupables et soudain étaient capable d'être civiles puis Loki avait ouvert le portail et toute une armée d'extraterrestres étaient sortis d'un trou et eu avaient commencé à les tuer. Hulk était sorti et avait massacré le plus de choses possibles même en frappant parfois Thor…

Presque à la toute fin, Hulk avait joué au hochet avec Loki et le pauvre était planté dans le trou que son corps avait fait. Après cette bataille plusieurs méchants voulaient tenter leur chance contre les vengeurs et donc une petite routine s'était installé dans la tour Stark où ils habitaient tous ensembles. La colère vient toujours de quelque part, souvent des blessures laissées avec le temps et en la compagnie des vengeurs, même Hulk se calmait. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui et sa l'aidait, ils étaient tous pareilles brisés en deux morceaux. Ils avaient tous longtemps tués des gens et maintenant ils protégeaient des vies. Des docteur Jekyll et des monsieur Hyde.

* * *

**_J'ai une petite thérorie très jolie. J'ai déjà commencé deux nouvelles fics et un Os sur les avengers._**

**_1- Que serait-il arrivé si Loki n'avait jamais été enlevé (Thorki)_**

**_2-UA school-fic (Thorki à la basse mais pleins d'autres couples!)_**

**_Plus j'ai de commentaires, plus vite je poste une nouvelle fic. De plus dites-moi laquelle vous voulez en première._**


End file.
